Ichika VS ¿Feliz Ichika
by Roy4
Summary: Acompaña al joven Ichika Orimura en una alegre travesia con mucha felicidad y nuevas amistades a conocer. En donde se encontrara con una version mejorada de si mismo que busca repartir alegria y felicidad a todos sus nuevos amigos
1. Prologo

**Renuncia de derechos: La serie de novelas ligeras de Infinite Stratos al igual que los personajes, e inclusive ciertos invitados especiales son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños**

 **Nota importante: Voy a asumir y valga la redundancia, que mas de uno ya conozca la serie de Infinite Stratos sea por el anime, el manga o las novelas. A raíz que no ahondare en detalles y presentare a los personajes como si ya todos los conocieran. En caso contrario, espero que no sea un gran impedimento para disfrutar de este proyecto experimental**

 **Sin mas preámbulos, que de inicio a esta aventura llena de alegría, amistad, arcoíris y mucha pero mucha felicidad**

 **Prologo: La Prueba de los Valientes**

En la academia IS se esta celebrando un gran evento, en donde se esta poniendo a prueba la destreza de las pilotos IS en varios ámbitos, como habilidad física en combate, desempeño en deportes y hasta en ámbitos artísticos como baile y pintura.

Pero la estrella del evento es sin duda, el conocido como La Prueba de los Valientes. En dónde cada participante es escogido al azar y se va a una sala especia de realidad virtual, dónde se adentrara a un avanzado simulador de la más alta tecnología conocida hasta ahora. Y que las participantes van solas a afrontarse, a todo de peligros extremos que entre ellos destacan, desastres naturales como terremotos y tifones, pasando por situaciones peligrosas como asaltos y atentados terroristas, hasta adentrarse a una casa embrujada plagada de fantasma. Tanta es la dificultad de este evento, que quienes logran pasarla serán tomados como las personas más valientes del mundo o de la propia academia de Infinite Stratos

Entre toda la celebración, se encuentra la instructora Orimura en dar el siguiente anuncio

¨ Atención a todas las estudiantes, es hora de escoger al último participante de la Prueba de los Valientes y ver si es capaz de superar la prueba ¿Están listos?

Se siente un aire de tensión entre las estudiantes de la academia, donde la mayoría están muy nerviosas de participar. Por otro lado algunas como Laura Bodewig y Houki Shinonono están interesadas en participar. Pero todos se encontraba el joven estudiante Ichika Orimura, que a diferencia de todo el mundo. Este se encuentra muy pensativo ante una cuestión muy especial

¨ ¿Que significa ese mensaje escrito con sangre humana? ¨ El joven Ichika se puso a recordar, de como ayer en la noche fue con sus amigos Rito Yuki, Tsukune Aono y Tsunayoshi Sawada a hacer una excursión nocturna en un edificio abandonado. Que para su sorpresa, se tuvieron que enfrentar a un sinfín de entes paranormales salidos de otra dimensión como fantasma, gigantesca manos demoniacas marrones, esqueletos de soldados de la era romana y varios monstruos de aspecto grotesco, que traumatizarían a una persona normal. Que a duras penas lograron salir en una pieza y como todo lo relacionado a su vida como caballero dorado, es información de alto secreto, alto que ni su hermana mayor y amigas cercanas saben... Pero había algo que no podía olvidar, y era que un poco antes de salir del edificio de ultratumba, se topo con un extraño sujeto que no se veía bien entre tanta oscuridad. Pero de lo poco que pudo distinguir lo dejo paralizado del miedo por un momento

En esencia para el joven Ichika, al ver a ese misterioso sujeto le era como verse en un espejo. Dentro de una horripilante pesadilla que pudiera tener, tanto fue que intento seguirlo para ver de quién se trataba. Pero el misterioso doppelganger desapareció entre las sombras, que tras perderle la pista ve en una pared en mal estado, un mensaje escrito con sangre

 _ **Quiero hacer feliz a todos**_

Aun sumido en sus pensamientos, en intentar discernir el significado del mensaje y saber sobre aquel sujeto muy parecido a el. Que ignora el anunció que esta haciendo su hermana mayor ahora mismo

¨ El último participantes es Ichika Orimura

Ante el anuncio, Ichika se sale de sus pensamientos y ve como todas las estudiantes lo miran con mucho interés y entusiasmo. Hasta recibe varios gritos de apoyo moral ante sus fanáticas

¨ ¡Vamos Ichika! ¡Demuestra lo valiente que eres! ¨ Exclamo Lyng con dar animos

¨ ¿Estas listo para el desafío? ¿O tienes miedo? ¨ Insinuá Chifuyu con ver de forma desafiante a su hermano menor

Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Ichika acepta de buenas a primeras el reto y va directo a la sala de realidad virtual solo, que ya una vez dentro ve que todo esta oscuro y poco a poco se enciende unas luces rojas parpadeantes

¨ ¿Porqué presiento que algo malo va a pasar? ¨ Se dijo así mismo el joven, al ver como las luces no paraban de parpadear y ve de como las mismas comienzan a emitir chispas eléctricas. Como si estuvieran a punto de averiarse en cualquier momento

De repente sale una gran luz blanca de la nada, que inunda toda la sala y el mismo Ichika instintivamente se cubre los ojos. Que a unos segundos de disiparse, el mismo chico desaparece sin dejar ningún rastro

10 minutos pasaron y dentro del festival muchas se han quedado muy extrañadas del reto de Ichika. En especial porqué ya debería de verse en la gigantesca pantalla lo que esta ocurriendo

¨ ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Que le ocurrió a Ichika para que se tarde tanto? ¨ Pregunta la joven Charlotte muy extrañada y preocupada

Ante toda la incertidumbre sale la instructora Orimura a dar el siguiente informe ¨ ¡Atención estudiantes! Aparentemente ocurrió una falla técnica y no se sabe en donde esta Ichika. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para tener contacto

 **Fin del Prologo**


	2. Parte 1

**Parte 1: El Pozo de la Felicidad**

De forma totalmente sorpresiva la gran pantalla se enciende, mostrando una grabación en vivo. De ni más ni menos que de Ichika Orimura, que se encuentra tirado en el piso aparentemente inconsciente, y curiosamente esta vestido con ropa diferente de su uniforme que consiste en una chaqueta marrón, pantalones azules y unos simples zapatos marrones

¨ ¿Que le paso a Ichika? ¿Porqué viste esa ropa? ¨ Ahora es Cecilia que pregunta sin tener idea de lo que ocurre

Desde la pantalla se ve como el joven estudiante comienza a despertarse de poco a poco, y al levantarse se toca la cabeza tras haber sentido como si alguien o algo lo hubiese golpeado muy fuerte. Ve entre los alrededores del lugar y se pregunta ¨ ¿En donde estoy? ¨ Mientras nota que el piso es de ladrillos, al igual que las deterioradas paredes. Por no decir que la zona en general esta inundada de una profunda oscuridad, de la cual a cualquiera le costaría ver bien a casi unos dos o tres metros de distancia, que ante todo pronóstico avanza a unos cinco metros hasta toparse con un muro. Que abajo del mismo se encuentra con un agujero de 30 centímetros de largo y 32 de longitud, de cuál no duda en aventurarse pese a lo oscuro del interior

Desde la pantalla muchas de las estudiantes ven con mucha preocupación, de como el único estudiante varón se adentra a una zona muy oscura y de aspecto lúgubre

¨ Oigan ¿Acaso a Ichika le tocó el reto de la casa embrujada? ¨ Pregunta Lyng con un alto sentimiento de mal augurio

¨ Aparentemente. Aunque no recuerdo que tuviera tales zonas ¨ Dijo la instructora Orimura, viendo a su hermano con seriedad

De vuelta con el chico, logra pasar del agujero y llega a otro pasadizo e avanza unos metros, y encuentra en el piso una linterna de bolsillo que al recogerla la enciende y la pone sujetada al bolsillo frontal de la chaqueta. Logrando tener de momentos un rango de visión más aceptable, pero comienza a detectar un olor que lo pone en alerta ¨ ¿Porqué huele a sangre humana? ¨ Mira de nuevo al piso y nota un río de sangre seca que va hacia adelante, sigue el rastro hasta llegar a algo que lo deja muy extrañado como sorprendido ¨ ¡¿Ese soy yo?!

Ve a un cadáver sentado en el piso y estando pegado a la pared, a lo que Ichika acude a inspeccionar de forma detenida a detalle. Lo más extraño e inquietante es que el cadáver es físicamente idéntico a Ichika en apariencia y hasta en la vestimenta que lleva puesta, pero con notorias diferencias como las heridas de cortes y mordidas en los brazos y piernas, hasta una con torso abierto donde se deja a la vista los órganos e intestinos y en los mismos hay marcas de mordidas, como si hubiese sido atacado por un animal salvaje o un horrible monstruo. Lo más extrañó es que revisando la cabeza, el cadáver expresa una larga sonrisa maliciosa que junto a las heridas de cortes, la nariz mutilada y esos penetrante ojos blancos con orejeras rojas, le dan un aspecto atemorizante. Ichika nota que en la mano derecha del cadáver tiene sujetado un machete, del cuál decide agarrarlo para inspeccionarlo y nota que esta manchado de sangre ya seca

Tras inspeccionar al extraño cadáver idéntico a el, decide revisar las paredes y ve un mensaje escrito con sangre

 _ **El Pozo de la Felicidad**_

Muy extrañado ante tal cosa, decide seguir avanzando a investigar. Pero ignora completamente que aquel cadáver, acababa de mover ligeramente la cabeza en dirección hacia el, como si lo estuviera vigilando con esa tétrica sonrisa mientras el verdadero se adentra a una zona mucho más oscura

Muchas estudiantes, por no decir la gran mayoría se les heló la sangre y se pusieron blancas al ver a ese cadáver idéntico Ichika de aterradora apariencia. Y más de una pego el grito al cielo al ver como dicho cadáver volteo lentamente su cabeza en vista hacia el verdadero Ichika

¨ ¿Lo que estamos viendo es una simulación verdad? ¿Nada de lo que ocurre es real? ¿Cierto? ¨ Dijo Charlotte bastante nerviosa, al igual que las demás

¨ En teoría si... Aunque uno puede recibir daños reales en esas simulaciones... Supongo ¨ Respondió la instructora manteniendo la compostura, pese a que esta sudando al frío

Con Ichika que tras avanzar se topa con un pasillo que conecta tres direcciones distintas. La del frente y la de los lados, que estás están conectadas con un río de agua de alcantarillado, mientras que la del frente parece conectar a una sala o habitación. Que sin más avanza unos pasos hacia adelante pero...

¨ Hmm... ¿Que es eso? ¨ Ve a su derecha y nota una luz verdosa salir del pasillo oscuro, que poco a poco se ilumina mostrando ¨ ¡¿Que mierda?! ¨ Una gigantesca calavera con alas de murciélago y envuelto en un intenso fuego verde, que vuela a toda velocidad junto a otras calaveras voladoras de tamaño humano. Ichika se pone en alerta y da un salto hacia atrás, mientras ve como el grupo de calaveras voladoras siguen su rumbo, que al alejarse lo suficiente decide seguir a ese grupo por pura curiosidad. No sin antes armarse con el machete, en caso que necesite pelear

Con mucha cautela avanza en el pasillo estrecho y nota que el agua viaja a la dirección por donde camina, que a unos 10 segundos de avanzar nota una luz verde por detrás, y se da la vuelta notando que se trata de la misma calavera alada en llamas verdes, que vuela a gran velocidad. Ante eso corre para llegar a otra zona que estaba a su derecha del pasillo, que al llegar logra esquivar aquel ente y se da la vuelta viendo con atención en donde se metió

El lugar en cuestión es una aparente sala de torturas, cosa que deduce al ver la X de madera con esposas de hierro y que abajo del mismo hay un charco de sangre roja, que parece haberse usado hace poco. Mira en otra dirección y ve un par de cárceles abiertas de rejas verdes sucias, que dentro de las mismas hay unas mesas con armas de fuego a la vista, la más cercana era escopeta automática, mientras que la más lejana es una Attomav Kalashnikova del año 1947 (1) en buen estado. Por lógica va por la escopeta, pero al adentrarse a la celda termina por caerse en un piso falso holográfico

Las chicas gritaron de pánico al ver al joven piloto de IS caer hacia un vacío, mientras que Houki se pone en frente de la instructora

¨ ¡¿Ichika realmente esta bien?! ¡¿No corre peligro?!

¨ Cálmate, recuerda que esto es solo un reto. Además se ve que el mantiene la compostura pese a la situación ¨ Declara Chifuyu con seriedad y cinismo

¨ De todos los retos posible ¿Porqué le tuvo que tocarle la casa embrujada? ¨ Se dijo a si misma Charlotte muy inquieta

¨ ¿De que te quejas? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¨ Pregunta Laura un poco extrañada

La piloto francesa muy exaltada le contesta ¨ Te aseguro que estarías muerta de miedo si estuvieras en el lugar de Ichika ¿No vistes a ese muerto parecido a Ichika o ese gigantesco fantasma?

¨ Buen punto Charlotte ¨ Asintió Lyng sudando al frío

Tras caer a varios metros de altura, Ichika se levanta notando que esta en una cueva subterránea. Ve que el lente de la linterna de bolsillo esta rota y que se le esta bajando la energía. Por lo que sigue avanzando antes que se le acabe la batería, que tras caminar varios metros llega a notar algo que le llamo mucho la atención

¨ ¿Una persona? ¨ Ve a un hombre de espaldas de ropa formal destrozada, que camina de una extraña y errática. Por lo que el joven corre para ayudarlo y le sujeta el hombro izquierdo a preguntarle ¨ Señor ¿Se encuentra bien? Este lugar es demasiado peligroso

El sujeto lentamente voltea su cara mostrando algo que deja sorprendido al chico. Su piel es totalmente pálida, sus ojos completamente blancos sin señal de vida y su mejilla izquierda esta desgarrada con dejar al descubierto su boca ensangrentada, lentamente extiende sus brazos e Ichika de forma instintiva usa el machete para cortarle la cabeza, y el sujeto cae ya muerto

¨ ¿Eso era un zombi? ¨ Se dijo Ichika muy extrañado ante lo que acababa de pasar, y después de unos segundos decide avanzar con lo poco que le queda de iluminación. Que a unos pocos metros se topa con cinco cadáveres tirados en el piso, con marcas de cortes y con los labios arrancados, dejando ver sus dientes. Ante eso avanza con mucha cautela, viendo a los cadáveres esparcidos y hasta ¨ ¿Que?

Alguien estando boca abajo le sujeta la pierna izquierda y acerca la cabeza con abrir su boca, a lo que Ichika inmediatamente con pisotearle el cráneo. En el acto reventándolo en un mar de sangre y sesos, que a unos segundos uno de los cadáveres se levantan caminando lentamente hacia el piloto IS, que este inmediatamente usa su machete para mutilar a los muertos a la mitad desde el torso. Pero estos no se detienen y siguen avanzando a rastras, a lo que Ichika en un acto de desesperación pisotea violentamente a los zombis hasta partirles los cráneos y las manos. Seguidamente ve a otro cadáver en el piso y por pura precaución le revienta el cráneo de un pisotón para asegurarse que no se levante. De ahí sigue avanzando de la cueva subterránea con una expresión seria

En la academia se hizo un festín de gritos, tras ver como Ichika se acerco a un hombre que en realidad era un zombi, hasta entre las pilotos principales como Cecilia que casi estaba a punto de desmayarse del susto

¨ Esto no me esta gustando para nada ¿De verdad el va a estar bien? ¨ Pregunta la profesora Yamada muy preocupada como temblorosa ante la seguridad del piloto masculino de IS

La instructora Orimura llega a sugerir ¨ Mejor intenta hacer un análisis técnico del sistema. A ver si con eso se puede sacar a Ichika por si las cosas se complican

Siguiendo en la cueva, el chico sigue avanzando con mucha cautela y viendo por los alrededores pese a la poca iluminación que tiene la linterna ahora mismo. Que tras recorrer unos 30 metros ve una luz azul a lo lejos, que instintivamente comienza a correr hasta llegar a la zona iluminada y se queda muy extrañado ante lo que ve

¨ ¿Pero que este lugar?

Nota que aparentemente entro a una especie de zona central, que gran parte de la misma esta rodeada de una especie de lago o pantano de aguas sucias, e iluminada por antorchas de fuego azul distribuidas en diversas partes. Que en el medio de la misma hay una puente de madera destrozada de unos 285 metros de distancia que hacia al final conecta hacia unas largas escaleras metálicas de alcantarilla, mira a su derecha y ve el camino hacia otra cueva y lo mismo va al mirar hacia la izquierda. Entonces mira con atención en el lago mas precisamente una especie de masa negra amorfa, que rápidamente se sumerge y por pura curiosidad se acerca al lago a investigar

 **¡SPLASHHH!**

¨ ¡Whooa! ¨ Del lago sale una monstruosa sanguijuela negra de mas de dos metros de alto e Ichika salta por detrás muy sorprendido mientras el monstruo alza su boca con sacar una especie de lengua con cuatro colmillos en cada dirección con varios dientes afilados, y se acerca lentamente hacia el chico con extender su lengua. Que salvajemente el joven responde con dar múltiples cortes frontales directo a la lengua de la sanguijuela al grado de partirla por la mitad, y seguidamente el monstruo cae totalmente muerto a lo que Ichika un poco tenso responde ¨ Puta madre con esa cosa

En el lago salen montones de esas sanguijuelas negras moviéndose erráticamente y sacan a relucir sus largas lenguas con varios dientes afilados, por parte del joven piloto da varios pasos hacia atrás y de repente escucha los pasos de alguien. Se da la vuelta percatándose que se trata de un zombi y le agarra las piernas para hacer el movimiento de lucha libre del helicóptero, con lanzar al muerto viviente al lago donde varias de esas gigantescas sanguijuelas se alabanza a clavar sus afilados dientes, drenándole lo que le quedaba de sangre y enseguida le arrancan las extremidades junto con la cabeza para terminar de devorárselo en conjunto

¨ Parece que tengo que encontrar un camino seguro

 **XXXXXXXXX**

En la academia montones de estudiantes salen a protestarle a la instructora Orimura como a la profesora Yamada con exigirle que saquen a Ichika enseguida

¨ Estamos teniendo algunas fallas técnicas, cálmense estudiantes que Ichika esta bien ¨ Dijo Chifuyu manteniendo autoridad

¨ ¿Cómo puede estar bien Ichika con todo lo que acaba de pasar? ¨ Pregunta con mucha preocupación una de las estudiantes ¨ Si fuera el reto de la casa embrujada solo serian fantasmas, eso de zombis y monstruos asquerosos es pasarse de la raya

Con el harem de joven se encuentra Lyng atendiendo a Cecilia que yace desmallada del susto con darle algo de brisa con un abanico, entre Charlotte, Laura y Houki no paraban de temblar del miedo y la piloto francesa intenta calmar la tensión con

¨ Al menos.. Ichika no término como ese zombi que lanzo… ¿Se imaginan si fuera Ichika o una de nosotras?

Al decir eso ultimo todas se pusieron completamente blancas como un fantasma, al imaginarse tal horrible escenario con morir de una forma horripilante, que inclusive Laura se pone en posición fetal tapándose los oídos

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Siguiendo con el recorrido, Ichika va a investigar en el camino alterno izquierdo mientras sujeta el machete como si fuera una espada en caso de haber monstruos por doquier. Que mas avanzando se llega a topar con una puerta metálica en medio de una pared con varias rocas adornadas, abre la puerta y ve una habitación de bastidores con unos casilleros, que revisa entre los mismos llega a encontrar una pistola, un par de hachas tomahawks arrojables y un bolso que dentro tiene munición de cartuchos de pistola y cartuchos de escopeta pero no hay ninguna escopeta en los casilleros. Al final sale de la habitación y prosigue a investigar el camino alterno de la derecha, que una vez dentro llega a toparse con varios zombis en el camino con darle un solo disparo a la cabeza de cada uno, pero llega a gastarse gran parte de su munición con restarle una escasa cantidad para unos 15 disparos

Al final llega a toparse con una especie de campamento militar improvisado con un par de tiendas destrozadas y algunas cajas rotas mas algunos objetos tirados. Se dispone a inspeccionar entre las tiendas y recoge unas bengalas mas un bolso con munición de pistola, de escopeta, de metralleta y hasta unas granadas. Llega a encontrar un casco de soldado con una linterna incluida, que al ponérsela y encenderla ve que la luz que emite es mucho mas intensa que la que estaba usando

Vuelve a la zona central mira detenidamente el lago plagado de sanguijuelas gigantes y tira una de las granadas por pura curiosidad

 **¡KA-BOOOM!**

Al estallar varias de esas creaturas se dirigen a la zona de impacto y al juntarse varias, comienzan a sacar sus lenguas para clavarlas hacia las sanguijuelas que fallecieron ante la explosión. Y el joven Ichika mira con mucho atención de como esa oleada de monstruos son capaces de cometer canibalismo, mira una granada que carga en la mano y piensa en ¨ Mejor averiguo si hay mas de estas ¨ va hacia el otro camino que no inspecciono y mientras avanza empieza a escuchar unos extraños sonidos que lo ponen en alerta, por lo que saca su pistola notando que los sonidos se hacen mas distinguibles, siendo aparentemente un grupo de personas o creaturas mordisqueando carne. Que al llegar nota que se trataba de un cuarteto de zombis agachados que devoran algo como si fueran animales salvajes, por lo que el joven piloto aprovecha la situación y lanza una granada que explota con exterminarlos en el acto. Por curiosidad decide ver que era lo que estaban comiendo y al verlo detenidamente, se le helo la sangre del terror ¨ No puede ser… Otra vez yo?

Era un cadáver idéntico a Ichika en apariencia, vestido con uniforme de soldado raso mas las extremidades destrozadas con marcas de garras y mordeduras humanas. Mas que todo el torso se encuentra grotescamente abierto en donde quedan parte de varios órganos vitales y entrañas luego de haber sido devoradas. Pero lo mas inquietante es el rostro del cadáver con una marcada media sonrisa de malicia con el ojo izquierdo en blanco y tuerto por el otro lado, como si estaba disfrutando de haber sido devorado de forma inhumana, a lo que Ichika con asco reacciona ¨ ¿Pero que mierda este lugar? No puedo creer que mi hermana tenga esos gustos

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

En la academia todas las estudiantes miran fijamente a la instructora de forma acusadora, hasta entre algunos grupos comentan cosas desagradables de la misma, hasta llega una chica muy molesta a decirle en frente

¨ ¿Pero que clase de enferma es usted instructora? ¿Cómo se le ocurre poner a Ichika en una situación como esta?

¨ ¡Esperen, esperen! Yo no fui quien diseño este reto ¨ Se escudo la señorita Orimura muy exaltada mientras mira a la otra profesora con desespero ¨ Yamada ¿Como va el mantenimiento?

¨ No logro averiguar la causa instructora, es como si alguien estuviera interfiriendo con el sistema

¨ O sea que hay alguien que esta hackeando los sistemas ¨ Insinúo una estudiante que carga consigo una laptop, de la cual la abre y empieza a teclear a toda velocidad ¨ Hare todo lo posible por buscar al hacker

De igual forma muchas estudiantes habilidosas en computación comienzan a hacer lo mismo, con el afán de buscar al supuesto hacker

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Siguiendo tras el inesperado encuentro con el cadáver devorado, el joven piloto decide indagar en los bolsillos de muerto para ver si encuentra algo útil, asumiendo de que debido de estar armado antes de morir. Que para su suerte encontró un par de granadas adicionales y un cartucho adicional para metralleta, pese de no llevar tal arma consigo y ve por los alrededores para buscarlo. Y lo único que encuentra es un cuchillo militar que decide agarrarlo para emergencias, que de ahí decide proseguir su investigación

Mas avanzando hacia el final se topa con una tienda de campamento en buen estado que tiene el cierre abierto, de lo cual enseguida investiga y ve una mochila que por dentro contiene unos botiquines de primeros auxilio que rápidamente los guarda en uno de los bolsos, también había unas tres granadas mas un par de cartuchos de pistola

¨ Bien, creo que eso será todo

Ya de vuelta a la zona central, Ichika se pone en frente de la fuente que conduce al otro extremo de la zona. Mira detenidamente el lago plagado de monstruos sanguijuelas que se movilizan en busca de una posible presa, y causa de que no tienen ojos no logran ubicar al joven piloto. Por lo que el mismo de forma ingeniosa agarra a uno de los cadáveres y lo lanza al lago a una distancia lejana, con ello llegando a llamar la atención de varias sanguijuelas y aprovechando la distracción empieza a correr en medio del puente. Que en medio de todo varios de esas aberraciones se acercan al escuchar los constantes pasos del chico, que ante ello lanza una granada a gran distancia y al explotar las sanguijuelas se dirigen tras el sonido. E Ichika repite el truco unas tres veces seguidas, no sin antes despacharse a una que otra con cortarle la lengua con el machete

¨ Maldita sea no ¨ Se maldice al llegar a un punto donde ya no hay mas puente y quedan mas de 30 metros a donde están las escaleras, que para colmo hay mucho mas de esas sanguijuelas gigantescas merodeando, de lo cual un paso en falto y podría significar su fin. Peor se pone cuando llegan unas cinco a donde esta, por lo que ¨ Eso es todo o nada ¨ Hace un gran salto acrobático y salta por encima de una sanguijuela para luego saltar hacia otra, y repite con usarlas como trampolín hasta llegar hacia donde están las escaleras y con ello lanza una granada para distraer a las que están muy cerca, y de ahí prosigue

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

En la academia mas de una estudiante se quedo bastante impresionada de lo que fue capaz de hacer Ichika en una situación de vida y muerte sin la necesidad alguna de usar un IS. Mediante el ingenio, habilidad y las suficientes agallas para enfrentarse a centenares de monstruos que en un solo paso en falso ya habría muerto de forma atroz

¨ ¿Vieron lo que Ichika hizo? Eso estuvo genial ¨ Comento una estudiante muy emocionada junto a su grupo de amigas que se expresan de forma similar ante el piloto masculino

¨ Es increíble que Ichika fuese así de atlético ¨ Insinuó la profesora Yamada muy curiosa ante el desempeño del chico

¨ No es de extrañar, si tiene un gran desempeño en educación física. Aunque la verdad esto supera mis expectativas, es más impresionante saber que mi propio hermanito sea capaz de poner su vida en peligro ante este tipo de situaciones. Sin duda tiene un gran futuro como piloto IS ¨ Dijo la instructora Chifuyu manteniendo su postura seria, pero muy en el fondo guardando admiración de su hermano menor

En cuanto a las cinco principales empiezan a discutir y hasta la propia Cecilia que acaba de despertar, se quedo muy impresionada y hasta le sale corazones en las pupilas mientras habla a los cuatro vientos de lo genial y masculino que se vio Ichika en acción

¨ Debo admitirlo, Ichika en serio que un chico muy valiente ¨ Dijo Houki con admiración y preocupación ¨ Es como si no le tuviera miedo a nada

¨ Pensándolo bien no vi que Ichika se haya mostrado asustado y temeroso… Mas bien parecía como si estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar con este tipo de situaciones ¨ Insinuó Charlotte de forma pensativa

¨ Tampoco es para tanto, cualquiera con buen entrenamiento militar puede lidiar con cualquier cosa. De seguro mi esposo debio de tener un entrenamiento especial ¨ Dijo Laura con mucha confianza en si

¨ Por favor tu estabas igual o mas asustada que las damas ¨ Respondió Lyng de forma irónica y ligeramente burlona ¨ Aunque es verdad, Ichika realmente se lucio con esos monstruos gigantescos

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Luego de haber pasado por las largas escaleras, ve una puerta metálica y entra a donde conduce. Que una vez dentro ve una peculiar sala extensa como si fuera dentro de una iglesia, que esta iluminada a duras penas por unas velas que están distribuidas en los extremos de la sala, que viendo los alrededores ve algo que le llama poderosamente la atención

¨ ¿Un órgano? ¨ Pensó muy curioso al ver un órgano musical de imponente aspecto que yace en lo alto de unos escalones. Que al inspeccionar ve que en la silla de tocar el instrumento, tiene una hoja arrugada con una nota escrita con sangre

 _ **Los que quieren ser realmente felices. Tocar una alegre melodía en plena oscuridad deberán hacer**_

Extrañado ante el mensaje, ve que en el órgano hay una partitura musical bastante descuidada con manchas rojas que hace un poco difícil leer las notas musicales, con una sola hoja dado que aparentemente las otras hojas fueron arrancadas, y la misma casi esta ilegible a causa de lo arrugada y sucia de sangre que hace difícil distinguir las notas musicales. De lo cual el joven piloto de IS decide ir a investigar del otro lado de una puerta que esta a unos cuatro metros cerca del órgano

Al salir lo primero que nota ¨ ¡¿Qué?! ¨ A esa monstruosa calavera gigante con alas envuelta en llamas verdes, que inmediatamente saca la pistola para darle un disparo y con ello se deshace del cráneo volador ¨ Hmm… Que fácil ¨ Sigue avanzando con cautela, notando que volvió al alcantarillado en que estaba y decide ir por donde entro a primer lugar para ver si es posible salir ¨ ¿Qué significa esto? ¨ Pero ve que el agujero por donde paso esta sellada por una placa metálica recién soldada, por lo que mira por los alrededores y nota que ya no esta aquel cadáver de aspecto idéntico a el en donde estaba. Con la duda si es que se levanto como un zombi o es que alguien lo movió de ahí, que sin dudarlo saca la pistola y se posiciona a apuntar mientras camina despacio con evitar cualquier ataque sorpresa

Después de un minuto estando apuntando con la pistola, se aventura a ir por el camino del centro con volver a esa tétrica sala de torturas con un par de cárceles abiertas y al indagar mas a fondo nota que en aquella poste de madera formando una X hay por debajo un agujero cuadrado que esta cerrado por unas rejas. Del cual asume que abra sido en una de ellas por donde cayo, de ahí se pone en frente de la cárcel por donde intento tomar la escopeta automática y antes de adentrarse se agacha para sacar el cuchillo con rayar los ladrillos del suelo, que al llegar al que esta dentro de la cárcel llega a traspasar el piso como si no hubiera uno en primer lugar. Por lo que se dispone con mover el cuchillo en varias direcciones hasta hacer contacto con las paredes de los extremos que llegan las rejas del portón así logrando verificar la sospecha de ser una trampa de la cual entendió el truco. Enseguida salta con caer en frente de la mesa y agarra la escopeta, luego hace lo mismo en el otro para tomar la Kalashnikov

Luego de haber recogido ambas armas llega a presentir de que alguien o algo se aproxima hacia el y de repente nota que comienza a rodearse de una extraña sombra que lo acecha, por lo que empieza a correr en círculos mientras que esa sombra cada vez se hace mas grande hasta llegar a un punto que la misma se detiene y comienza aparecer ¨ ¿¡Tu otra vez!? ¨ Una gran mano amputada de aspecto demoniaco que lentamente camina hacia su presa para enseguida saltar a agarrarlo, pero rápidamente Ichika responde con un escopetazo que hiere gravemente al demonio y seguidamente da otro disparo con alejarla aun mas. Que ya muy herida la mano responde con el dedo medio y se da la vuelta para huir, cosa que el piloto de IS no se lo permite e intenta darle caza con alzar una tomahawk y correr a perseguirla, que al localizarla lanza el arma pero el escurridizo demonio logra escapar a duras penas de un gran salto y el tomahawk se clava en la pared de la cual Ichika a los pocos segundos la recoge ¨ Para la próxima te exterminare

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Algunas espectadoras les aterro cuando salió ese amputado demonio a intentar atacar al estudiante. Pero no fueron pocas que se quedaron bastante extrañadas ante la actitud del chico y de como actuó ante el ultimo monstruo que acaba de enfrentar

¨ Es mi imaginación o es que Ichika parece que ya conocía a esa cosa ¨ Insinúa Lyng bastante curiosa e intrigada

¨ Aparentemente. Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber quien abra bloqueado el agujero por donde entro a ese pozo ¨ Asintió Houki con mucha sospecha

Por su parte la joven Alcott propone ¨ Lo mas seguro que ese cadáver parecido a Ichika se levanto y bloqueo la entrada ¿No se acuerdan cuando movió lentamente la cabeza en vista a Ichika?

La piloto francesa muy pensativa va hacia la hermana del piloto y le pregunta ¨ Instructora ¿Qué tanto sabe de Ichika? Es que tengo curiosidad por saber

¨ No puedo decir mucho de mi hermano menor porque estuvo más de 7 años desaparecido, que cuando volvió lo único que dijo fue que lo rescataron personal de la Fundación Graude y de ahí estuvo bajo su cuidado todo este tiempo. Le pregunte a esa gente de como cuidaron a Ichika y lo único que respondieron con darle una educación especia, de ahí no dieron mas detalles

¨ ¿Educación especial?... Es que la verdad instructora, parece como si Ichika ya estuviera acostumbrado a lo que esta viviendo ahora mismo. Digo, se que es una simulación de realidad virtual, pero un chico de su edad o mejor dicho una persona normal en su lugar estaría totalmente aterrada, inclusive no me imagino a un soldado entrenado en ese tipo de situaciones como Laura por ejemplo ¨ La joven Dunois señala a su compañera alemana

La militar alemana un poco molesta ante el comentario entra a la conversación ¨ Escuche eso. Pero es verdad instructora Orimura, Ichika ha mostrado un desempeño muy impresionante y mucho mejor que de todos los soldados que he conocido, hasta a demostrado buenas cualidades en deducir trampas y en el manejo de armas, inclusive que es admirable el como se las ingenio para sobrevivir en situaciones de riesgo de forma constante

¨ Tengo una pregunta instructora ¨ Ahora es Lyng que interrumpe con levantar la mano ¨ ¿Qué hace Ichika después de clases o en su tiempo libre?

¨ Eso no lo se con certeza… No se supone que son ustedes que mas tiempo pasan con el ¨ Insinuó la mayor Orimura con una mirada seria ante sus estudiantes

¨ La verdad es que yo también tengo curiosidad por saber ¨ Entra la joven Houki ¨ Después de las actividades se hace muy difícil localizar a Ichika en la academia y no si quiera esta dentro de su dormitorio durante el día o la tarde, sino a casi la hora de dormir. Y cada vez que le pregunto de lo que hace en su tiempo libre, solo contesta de hacer cosas de chicos sin dar ningún detalle

¨ No tenia idea de que Ichika fuese un chico muy misterioso ¨ Comento Cecilia con un gesto pensativo ¨ ¿Acaso será que tiene una doble vida?

Al final las chicas así como la gran mayoría de estudiantes curiosas de saber mas del único piloto masculino de IS, solo quedaron con muchas mas interrogantes, predominando una gran pregunta

¿Quién es realmente Ichika Orimura?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

El joven Orimura decide continuar de su investigación y vuelve a la zona en donde estaba, nota de un par de puertas que al revisarlas se percata que ambas están cerradas bajo llave. Por lo que decide irse por otro lugar a investigar y ve una habitación con una mesa que tiene un gran papel, que al avanzar llega a notar que a su izquierda esta una puerta de la cual abre. Que una vez adentro ve que toda la zona esta totalmente oscura por lo que aumenta el brillo de la linterna al máximo y de ahí se percata de las partes cuadradas del piso que están cerradas por rejas, por lo que decide caminar con mucha cautela

Mientras tanto en la academia que todas miran a la expectativa al joven piloto con rezar por su seguridad, mas que la forma de como esta angulada la cámara en vista hacia arriba del techo no da una buena impresión

¨ Esto no me esta gustando para nada ¨ Comenta Charlotte muy nerviosa y ve algo que le eriza la piel del miedo ¨ ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?!

Desde el techo se encuentra caminando una gigantesca tarántula de dos metros de alto, con pelaje amarillo y negro en sus ocho patas mas unos intensos e brillantes ojos rojos. Que lo mas llamativo es su coraza en forma de calavera humana, que lentamente desciende hacia el chico sin que este se percate

¨ Hmm? ¨ Ya muy tarde Ichika es atrapado por la tarántula que lo sujeta bastante fuerte y muestra su boca con sus afilados colmillos. Que el propio chico intenta zafarse todo lo que puede y con brazo derecho casi libre, saca el cuchillo y lo clava múltiples veces al abdomen del monstruo hiriéndolo gravemente de lo cual lo suelta, para enseguida matarla de un solo escopetazo ¨ Eso te pasa por quererte pasarte de listo hijo de puta ¨ Una vez terminado prosigue y va hacia la otra puerta que conduce la habitación, de la cual revisa el papel en la mesa y ve que se trata de un mapa que no duda en recogerlo para luego salir ¨ ¿Pero que carajos? ¨ Al volver a entrar nota que hay montones de esas tarántulas gigantes con cráneos humanos de coraza dispuestos a devorarlo, a lo que el joven responde con usar la Kalashnikov para arremeter a disparos a diestra y siniestras con matar a varios en el proceso, que al ya tener cierta distancia asegurada la aprovecha para correr y salir a la otra puerta lo antes posible

Una vez fuera revisa el mapa y marca con una X los lugares en donde estuvo, más el dibujo de una llave en donde se encuentra las puertas cerradas. Por lo que va a investigar por las partes que no exploro, que mientras siga caminando por los pasillos ¨ ¿Hay alguien? ¨ Muy a lo lejos ve una gran luz similar a la que emite el casco que lleva puesto y escucha pasos de una multitud de personas, por lo que enseguida corre averiguar de quienes se tratan y para su sorpresa

 **¡TATATATATA! ¡TATATATATA! ¡TATATATATATA!**

Se trataba de un pelotón de zombis armados con una Kalashnikov en sus manos derechas y otros zurdos, mientras que con la otra llevan un escudo de titanio. Y todos andan vestidos con una especie de agrietada armadura gris de centurión romano modernizada, cuyos cascos llevan una linterna y al ver al joven piloto de IS reaccionan con disparar con sus metralletas mientras el chico inmediatamente corre a esquivarlas, que luego contraataca con lanzar una granada para distraerlos y así esconderse lo mas que pueda

 **¡BOOOOM!**

¨ Ahora ¨ Aprovecha la recién nube de humo para correr lo mas lejos posible y así llegar hasta una puerta que para su suerte esta abierta, que dentro ve que se trata de una habitación repleta de casilleros. Avanzando un poco comienza a escuchar algo tambaleándose y se aproxima para percatarse que se trataba de un casillero que no para de temblar a causa de haber un animal o algún tipo de creatura adentro que lucha por querer liberarse. Que poniéndose en alerta, el joven Orimura armado con la pistola se dispone abrir despacio el casillero y una vez hecho ¨ Ah? ¨ Ve que el casillero esta completamente cubierto de sangre por todo el interior, a su vez que esta completamente vacío de cualquier objeto o de lo que hubiera estado para que estuviera temblando en primer lugar. Se da la vuelta para seguir investigando…. Pero

 **¡PAM!**

De la nada uno de los casilleros grandes se abre de golpe, dándole un ligero susto al joven e indaga de que se trato y una vez en escena ve que lo que acaba de salir de aquel casillero lo dejo muy inquieto ¨ De nuevo… Yo? ¨ Se trataba de ese cadáver idéntico a el, del cual fue lo primero que se encontró en este tétrico pozo repleto de cosas extrañas como inquietante monstruos, pero nota que al lado de ese muerto se encuentra una llave que la coge y sin perder de vista a ese aterrador cadáver que aun mantiene esa inquietante sonrisa alegre ¨ ¿Tal vez sea obra de un poltergeist o algo paranormal? ¨ Aprovechando que tiene la llave se dispone a ir a la puerta por donde entro, no sin antes armarse tanto de la escopeta como de la metralleta rusa con prepararse si llega ese grupo de muertos vivientes

 **Je, Je, Je, Je**

Afuera se escucho una macabra risa psicótica de ultratumba y empieza a sonar unas motosierras con mucha intensidad, que inmediatamente Ichika se pone a unos cinco metros de distancia de la puerta con apuntando a ambas armas por si alguien osa entrar. Que sin saberlo ignora por completo al muerto parecido a el que yace parado a varios metros de distancia, que lo vigila muy fijamente con esa tétrica mirada entre alegre y la de un psicópata homicida

A unos segundos se escucha una multitud de disparos de metralletas de posiblemente ese pelotón de zombis, que aparentemente están abriendo fuego en defensa propia a raíz que se escucha del como aquellas motosierras hacen contacto al metal como también de estar cortando carne a grandes cantidades. Que pasado casi unos cinco minutos los disparos comienzan a parar mientras se escucha el grotesco sonido de sierras cortando carne, que mas tarde ese sonido seria el ultimo en cesar y unos momentos el piloto de IS se dispone a salir manteniendo una postura defensiva

¨ Oh por dios

El chico se quedo horrorizado por el enfermizo escenario de incontables cuerpos mutilados a malsana, en que aquel pelotón de zombis armados hasta los dientes fue reducido a un cumulo de brazos, piernas, torsos y cabezas esparcidas por todo el lugar junto a todo un rio de sangre, que en esto ultimo ve en una de las paredes el siguiente mensaje escrito con sangre

 **Los hice felices a todos**

Mirando de nuevo los cadáveres desmembrados, nota que en las cabezas de los ya recontra muertos soldados tienen las bocas como parte de las mejillas cortadas en formar una alargada sonrisa pseudo alegre… Que en definitiva, el perpetrador de esta masacre es alguien extremadamente peligroso y hasta mucho más que cualquier de los monstruos que hay en este lugar, con ello se pone en total alerta y revisa las armas de los muertos en busca de munición adicional. Tras un minuto de revisión escucha que aquella puerta que dejo abierta llega a ser cerrada sin previo aviso, de lo cual va investigar a ver de qué se trato. Que una vez al frente abre lentamente la puerta mientras apunta con la Kalashnikov por precaución, y una vez adentro

¨ ¡AH! ¨ Es sorprendido por ese zombi doppelgander que le agarra de los hombros con clavar sus afiladas garras y prosigue dando una brutal mordida en el cuello ¨ ¡AAAHHHH! ¨ Que muy adolorido, Ichika intenta liberarse pero el zombi arremete con dar un fuerte zarpazo en la cara y daña gravemente el ojo izquierdo provocando que grite aun mas fuerte. Tras ese ataque el piloto de IS se enfurece y logra liberarse del zombi para enseguida saca la escopeta para dar un tiro directo a reventarle el cráneo, que seguidamente da varios tiros consecutivos, dejando varios agujeros en el torso mas las extremidades mutiladas similar al pelotón de zombis. Que tras el ultimo tiro le contesta de muy mal humor ¨ Quédate bien muerto hijo de mil putas

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Otra vez en la academia llega a formarse una ola de protestas por parte de las estudiantes, insistiendo en gran cantidad de que cancelen el evento y liberen a Ichika pese a que la profesora Yamada junto a las demás chicas que voluntariamente están prestando su ayuda, no han logrado localizar a ese supuesto hacker que esta causando estragos e inclusive algunas chicas llegan al extremo de intentar abrir la compuerta de la zona de realidad virtual. Pero la instructora Orimura las detiene alegando que eso es demasiado peligroso, en riesgo de hacer que el propio Ichika quede atrapado para siempre en la simulación.

Por otro lado se llegan a formar filas para los baños de estudiantes horrorizadas como asqueadas de estomago frágil, que algunas pocas llegaron a vomitar en publico y otras intentan dar asistencia psicológica con alegar que solo se trata de una especie de videojuego de terror con alto nivel de realismo y que no hay nada de que preocuparse, pese que las mismas tampoco se libran de mostrarse inquietas ante la situación dada del joven piloto

¨ ¿Creen que Ichika se volverá un zombi por esa mordida? ¨ Pregunta Cecilia muy preocupada

¨ Tampoco exageres Cecilia, es como en esos juegos donde al personaje le hacen de todo pero al final no le pasa nada ¨ Dijo Lyng con un poco de cinismo

¨ Aunque la verdad esto se esta hiendo muy lejos. Quien sea el responsable de poner a Ichika en esta situación debe de tratarse de alguien que en serio debe de odiarlo ¨ Insinúa Houki entre pensativa y preocupada

¨ Quisiera saber quien será ese hacker que esta interfiriendo con los sistemas de la academia ¨ Dijo Charlotte con mucha intriga

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Siguiendo con oscuro recorrido del valiente joven, se da un descanso para usar el equipo de primeros auxilios con rociarse las heridas con un espray y luego se cubre con unas vendas. Que tras unos minutos prosigue con el recorrido, y vuelve a la sala central donde investiga las puertas cerradas con usar la llave recién adquirida, que tras probar llega abrir una mientras que no le sirve para la otra. Que sin perder mas tiempo abre la puerta y ve que se trata de una extraña habitación que esta iluminada con una pequeña bombilla, en donde hay unas mesas con tecnología que desconoce su utilidad y ve un curioso aparato para operaciones en los ojos que parece estar encendido. Y con cierta curiosidad se quita el casco para tomar asiento y probar el equipo, que al ponerse en la cabeza un casco conectado con diversos cables comienza a salir un visor metálico que cubre los ojos

 **¡ZIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!**

¨ ¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡MIERDA! ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! ¨ Ichika recibe una fuerte carga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo desde la cabeza y la bombilla poco a poco llega apagarse, que poco después de cesar el electrochoque el chico se quita el casco muy molesto y lo tira hacia el piso ¨ ¡Puta madre con esta mierda!... ¿Por qué todo esta rojo? ¨ A sus ojos ve que todo el entorno en brillantes tonos de rojo, principalmente objetos cercanos y sigue investigando hasta encontrarse con una llave que lo vio en tonos muy brillantes en medio de unos papeles. Sale de la habitación y nota que ve con claridad la zona que antes estaba muy oscura con recurrir aquella linterna para ver ¨ Parece que ahora puedo ver a través de la oscuridad ¨ Un poco impresionado de la aparente nueva habilidad adquirida decide seguir con abrir la otra puerta con la llave a indagar en una especie de pequeña librería, con una estantería escasa de ejemplares. Que revisando mas a fondo ve un sobre que dentro encuentra una partitura musical en muy buen estado, cuyo titulo a marcadas letras dicta

 **El Camino del Emperador**

¨ Hmm? Recuerdo esta melodía cuando Rito y Tsukune la tocaban para fiestas de Halloween y hacer algunas... Hasta recuerdo haberla practicado unas veces para una situación especial ¨ Pensó el joven Orimura con cierta nostalgia mientras lee con atención las notas musicales que componen la melodía en concreto

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seguidamente en la academia muchas chicas le entraron el pánico al ver como Ichika fue electrocutado y mas de una pego el grito al cielo. Que poco después mas de una se quedo muy extrañada de que siguiera con vida ante algo que mataría a una persona normal, que muchas no le tomaron mucha importancia bajo el detalle de ser solo una pseudo simulación. Pero la gran mayoría se asustaron al ver como al joven piloto de IS se le comenzó a brillar los ojos en un intenso rojo sin serle visible las pupilas, dándole un aspecto demoniaco como inquietante y unas pocas de gustos peculiares lo ve irónicamente con buenos ojos e curiosidad con ese detalle de ver a través de la propia oscuridad, imaginándolo como una suerte de vampiro en busca de su amada doncella

¨ ¿No creen que Ichika da algo de miedo con esos ojos rojos? ¨ Sugiere Lyng sudando al frio y notoriamente inquieta

¨ Ciertamente… Aunque es interesante saber que tal vez esos ojos rojos son los que le permita ver en la oscuridad sin algún impedimento ¨ Asiente Laura con mucho interés

¨ No me imagino a Ichika con esos en medio de la noche ¨ Dijo Houki mientras se imagina estando sola en un templo shinto en la noche en plena oscuridad, que entre las sombras salga Ichika mirándola de forma macabra con esos intensos ojos rojos y va tras ella en busca de tomar su alma para llevársela a las profundidades del averno

Por su parte la joven Charlotte se imagina ella misma…

 **Fantasía de Charlotte Dunois**

En medio de una lujosa habitación en plena media noche se encuentra Charlotte acostada en una gran cama aun despierta y siente que alguien acaba de abrir las persianas de la terraza ¨ ¿Quién anda ahí?

Desde la terraza llega el joven Orimura vestido con elegante traje negro de conde con una gran capa negra, mientras la mira fijamente con esos ojos rojos acompañado de una noble sonrisa entre la luz de la luna y extiende su mano derecha que con tono romántico le habla ¨ Te he estado buscando mi amada, por favor ven conmigo ¨ De ahí carga a la joven Dunois estilo nupcial y va con ella hasta la terraza para luego dar un gran salto con una gran vista ante las estrellas que brillan con intensidad

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

Ella sigue muy sumergida en sus pensamiento con una notoria cara enrojecida y sin muchos rodeos comenta ¨ Para mi el se ve bien con esos ojos rojos

¨ ¿Acaso acabas de tener la misma fantasía que yo Charlotte? ¨ Pregunto Cecilia muy sonriente con los ojos cerrados y la cara igual enrojecida

A distancia la mayor Orimura mira las diversas reacciones de las estudiantes, mirando con comprensión quienes ven con temor el nuevo look de su hermano. Pero le da mucha curiosidad e interés de quienes le ven el atractivo a esos ojos rojos, asumiendo que lo ven como de esos héroes incomprendidos en busca de amor ¨ ¿Quién lo diría? Algunas lo ven como algo monstruoso y otras lo ven romántico. En serio que eres alguien muy especial hermanito

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

El joven Orimura vuelve a aquella sala de iglesia improvisada y lo primero que nota es que las velas están apagadas, detalle que no le da importancia a raíz de poder en la oscuridad y tranquilamente camina hacia el órgano musical, pone la partitura en su lugar correspondiente y se pone a leerla en detalle de como inicia hasta su desenlace. Que sin más preámbulos toma asiento, estira sus dedos y empieza a tocar el instrumento

(Tema musical que esta usando: The House of the Dead 2 Magician Entrance)

Comienza a escucharse una elegante melodía con un toque siniestro, como si estuviera llamando a una entidad desde las mas profundas tinieblas, que a los pocos segundos toda la zona se envuelve en una profunda oscuridad en donde lo único medianamente visible es el propio chico que sigue tocando esa lúgubre tonada. Y extrañamente comienzan a salir unas llamas azules que rodean el lugar donde se encuentra el instrumento, que seguidamente salen de par en par con formar un único camino recto y que llegando hasta cierto punto. Comienza a salir un extraño resplandor purpura con formar una especie de estrella invertida encerrada en un circulo, que mas adelante sale de la nada un centenar de muertos vivientes con aquella armadura romana modernizada y se paran de lado de las llamas azules con hacer un par de filas ordenadas en ambos lados mirándose de frente, con posar de poner sus escudos en el abdomen mientras sujetan de forma horizontal sus metralletas Kalashnikov. Estando todos posicionados de forma ceremonial mientras la música sigue a más intensidad

Ya después casi tres minutos y medio la melodía finaliza, y el joven Ichika se levanta con darse la vuelta y se impresiona de como el entorno cambio de un momento a otro. En especial por esa doble fila de zombis posicionados de forma militar en conjunto con las repentinas llamas azules, que a unos segundos sale un soldado zombi con señalarle que siga el camino hasta aquel extraño símbolo. Que bastante extrañado el joven piloto de IS sigue la orden mientras ve los alrededores si uno de esos zombis se dispone a atacarlo por la guardia baja, que al final no llega a pasar tal cosa y llega a estar en frente ante el símbolo de la estrella invertida y sin mas toca la parte central de la estrella, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se llega a convertir en una puerta que se abre al mero instante. Que de ahí sigue adelante aun muy extrañado de todo el escenario formado

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Que otra vez en la academia a la gran mayoría de estudiantes, por no casi decir todas les tomo por sorpresa el aparente talento del joven Orimura al tocar un complejo instrumento como el órgano con total maestría con ser la primera vez viéndolo tocar un instrumento musical como tal. Aunque algunas no les sento para nada bien el tipo de música que tuvo que tocar en base al tono oscuro y siniestro, mas cuando el entorno a su alrededor se moldeo de forma que lo hacia ver como alguien acabando de hacer un ritual pagano en especial por las llamas azules y los muertos que parecían dirigirse a el, como si fuese su líder y que a opinión de algunas daba la sensación de que Ichika parecía el villano de una película de superhéroes a punto de hacer sus maldades. Contrario de unas pocas que para todo el escenario formado y de como se desenvolvió el joven piloto, a su punto de vista lo hacían ver como alguien imponente con peculiar toque de elegancia e refinado en base a lo bien que se le da tocar el órgano como el piano

¨ Parece que el hacker esta haciendo un esfuerzo con querer hacer ver a Ichika como un tipo de villano o algo parecido… ¿No lo creen? ¨ Sugiere Houki notoriamente preocupada como inquieta de todo lo ocurrido

¨ Pero hay que admitir que Ichika tiene un gran talento para la música, hasta tengo curiosidad por saber que tipo de instrumentos sabe tocar ¨ Insinúa Cecilia con mucho interés por el talento mostrado del joven Ichika

¨ No lo se ustedes, pero me dio miedo el tipo de melodía de toco y cuando salió ese fuego con los zombis. Era como si se volvió un ser de las tinieblas invocando a su propio ejercito ¨ Dijo Lyng con la cara ensombrecida del miedo, con imaginarse a Ichika en una especie de trono hecha por los huesos de personas fallecidas

Ante eso Laura comienza a imaginarse al joven piloto masculino vestido como general militar, con imponiendo orden y respeto ante sus tropas mientras las mismas siguen sus ordenes sin rechistar ¨ ¿Me pregunto si Ichika también es bueno como líder táctico?

Por su parte la piloto Dunois esta muy embarcada en sus mas intimas fantasías con el joven Orimura, donde se visualiza a ella misma estando en un gran escenario como única espectadora mientras que al frente suyo se encuentra Ichika tocando el piano, en un gran recital dedicado únicamente para ella de una velada de amor. A lo que a voz baja responde ¨ Ojala el pudiera dedicarme una canción

La instructora Orimura que quedo muy intrigada de la reciente cualidad de su hermano menor con respecto a la música ¨ ¿Tal vez deba de abrir una sala de música?

 **Fin de la Parte 1**

 **Notas:**

 **Tal vez muchos no estén familiarizados con el nombre original del arma Attomav Kalashnikova del año 1947, pero tal vez la identifican bajo su abreviación de AK-47. Que para efectos del fic sera mencionado bajo su nombre coloquial ruso Kalashnikov, que a decir verdad se me hace una forma mas elegante de referirse a la clásica AK-47**

 **Las hachas Tomahaws o simplemente Tomahaws son hachas usadas antiguamente por las tribus nativo americanas de los Estados Unidos, que son básicamente hachas pequeñas de una sola hoja, que gracias a su tamaño como poco peso son usadas como fieras armas lanzables. Actualmente es usada por soldados de guerra y leñadores para cortar trozos pequeños de madera**

 **Puede que algunos no los noten, pero para quienes ya llevan tiempo siguiéndome notaran que este fic esta vinculado a mis otras obras crossovers. No teman para quienes les sean su primer fic de mi autoría, no es un detalle relevante o indispensable para entender de que va este fic**


	3. Parte 2

**Parte 2: Inyección de Alegría**

Siguiendo con la ya literalmente oscura travesía del piloto de IS, que ahora mismo recorre una especie de pasillo pseudo oscuro que iluminado por llamas azules distribuidas de un lado a otro con formar una pared invisible en donde todo lo demás es completamente negro. Tanto así que el chico ya acabo de caminar mas de 100 metros de distancia sin si quiera ver algún avance, dando la ilusión de ser un camino interminable a tal punto que decide correr a gran velocidad, que pasado unos minutos ve una luz purpura muy a lo lejos que enseguida se hace mas grande a medida que llega a acercarse. Que llegando hasta cierto punto llega a percatarse que se trata de esa brillante estrella invertida encerrada en un circulo, y al hacer contacto de repente todo comienza a distorsionarse. Hasta el mismo Ichika comienza a sentirse extraño con tocarse la frente y cerrar momentáneamente los ojos, que al volver a abrirlos ¨ ¿En donde estoy?

De un momento a otro el interminable pasillo de total oscuridad cambio a una especie de interior de un interior cuyas paredes son de ladrillos y hay cráneos en llamas iluminando la zona, que mirando a mas detalle de los alrededores llega a ver una especie de puerta de madera de un calabozo medieval, que una vez pasado de allí lo primero que ve ¨ ¿Qué? ¨ Es a un corpulento demonio de piel rosa con un par de cuernos y brillantes ojos amarillos, que va corriendo enseñando sus grandes y afilados dientes dispuesto a cazar a su nuevo presa. Por su parte el piloto de IS inmediatamente saca la escopeta y acribilla a tiros al demonio rosado, que con el 4to tiro le revienta la cabeza. Que al segundo siguiente de la nada sale una bola de fuego que Ichika recibe de lleno a su derecha, con lanzarlo a unos metros chocando contra una pared ¨ ¡¿Quién fue?!

A lo lejos se encuentra un fornido duende de piel marrón de 1,80 metros de alto, con varios picos en su cuerpo y de brillantes ojos rojos que desde sus manos comienza a lanzar una bola de fuego, que esta vez el joven logra esquivarlo y contraataca con lanzar un cuchillo directo al ojo derecho el monstruo, logrando matarlo en el acto pero enseguida salen un trio de duendes idénticos, que al unísono arremeten con bolas de fuego e Ichika a duras penas los esquiva para luego lanzarles una granada que al explotar los duendes son reducidos a carne salpicada. Que luego de eso el joven piloto de IS se dispone a investigar con mucha cautela cargando la escopeta y mirando hacia los lados por si hay mas monstruos por doquier

Llega hasta una gran puerta con bordes rojos y nota que esta cerrada con llave, ve que de lado hay un letrero que dice:

 **Para abrir puertas rojas se requiere una llave roja**

Toma otra ruta para encontrar la susodicha llave, que en el transcurso llega a descender de unas largas escaleras que al final de las mismas se encuentran unos de esos duendes lanza fuego que enseguida arremeten con el mismo ataque, y el joven Orimura los masacra con la Kalashnikov que luego avanzan hasta una habitación aparentemente vacía. Que mas a fondo esta la gran llave roja con un cráneo en la parte superior, muy a la vista de todo

¨ ¿Aquí hay algo raro? ¨ Pensó el chico con mucha sospecha al ver la llave, que avanzando lentamente llega y la toma de golpe. Que al hacerlo se activa una alarma y las paredes se abren mostrando a un grupo de soldados zombis que abren fuego a discreción, e Ichika corre hacia las escaleras para esperar que los muertos avancen hacia el. Que pasando lo que esperaba se lanza atacar con ambas hacha tomahawks a mutilar a los zombis a diestra y siniestra, que tras terminar empieza revisar las armas del enemigo que para su suerte contenían buena cantidad de munición de escopeta

Volviendo a aquella puerta roja antes de intentar abrirla el piloto de IS se prepara con apuntar con la Kalashnikov en caso de haber algo esperándolo al otro lado. Y que al momento de insertar la llave la puerta automáticamente se abre, que lo primero que se muestra es a todo un ejercito de demonios rosados junto a varios duendes a lo lejos que al instante lanzan sus bolas de fuego. Que ante todo eso Ichika dispara con la metralleta con una mano y con la otra la escopeta automática, que en transcurso del tiroteo solo logra deshacerse de unos pocos demonios rosados con quedar varios de luego haberse agotado las balas en ambas armas. Por lo que el chico se dispone a correr hacia un lugar lo mas alejado posible para recargar, pero aun tiene que lidiar con los demonios que no paran de darle caza y que sin mas Ichika se dispone de lanzar un par de cuchillos que atinan a los ojos de uno de esos monstruos, y luego saca las Tomahawks para lanzarse al ataque con cortarles parte de las cabezas como si estuviera usando tijeras

A la vista quedando un par de demonios rosados, Ichika lanza las Tomahawks que se clavan directamente en las frentes de los monstruos. Pero sin querer pierde de vista a un 3ero que lo ataca de espaldas con embestirlo con mucha fuerza, que una vez el piloto estando en el piso llega el demonio a agarrarle la pierna izquierda y acto seguido le propina un fuerte mordisco ¨ ¡AAAAHHHHHRRRRGGGG! ¨ Sufre un desgarrador dolor de como los grandes dientes del monstruo traspasan toda la carne y agrieta los huesos, que para empeorar ¨ ¡AAAHHHH! ¨ El demonio dar un fuerte zarpazo a la espalda del chico como si fuera un oso. Que aun adolorido Ichika se dispone a seguir dando pelea, con sacar su pistola y darle un tiro al ojo izquierdo del demonio, haciendo que este lo libere y acto seguido le dispara al otro ojo para enseguida darle varios tiros en la frente. Que tras matarlo el joven con la pierna izquierda ensangrentada y con dificultades para caminar, va a recoger las hachas tomahawks y camina hacia una zona mas o menos segura para sentarse y tomar un descanso

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

De vuelta en la academia, las cosas se están poniéndose muy desesperantes para todas las espectadoras de ver de como en un momento a otro las cosas se están poniéndose muy complicadas para el joven Orimura. Que a duras penas el chico esta teniendo un momento de respiro tras una larga e intensa jornada de monstruos de toda índole que lo atacan al momento de tan solo verlo, que para mas colmo las insistencias e protestas por buscar al susodicho hacker se están volviéndose mucho mas intensas al grado que algunas colaboradoras decidieron tirar la toalla y rezar por la seguridad de Ichika

¨ Esto ya es ridículo, a estas alturas ya Ichika debería de haber pasado el reto. Esto se esta alargándose demás ¨ Comenta Lyng desesperada al ver que su amigo todavía no sale

¨ Lo peor de todo es que aparecer la dificultad aumento de forma drástica. O sea se puede entender que esto es un simulador para situaciones de riesgo, pero en lo que esta metido Ichika se nota a leguas que fue puesto para darle una muerte segura ¨ Dijo Cecilia bastante preocupada y mirando a la pantalla con mucha sospecha

¨ En el estado que Ichika esta es muy poco probable que sobreviva. ¡Hay que hacer algo pronto! ¨ Exclama Charlotte mientras que las demás asienten al unísono, que entre todas van hacia donde se encuentran la instructora

Sale Houki a insistir ¨ ¡Por favor instructora! ¡Intégrenos al simulador cuanto antes! ¡Ichika corre grave peligro!

¨ Negativo, ya vinieron varias pudiéndome lo mismo y les di la misma respuesta. Únicamente la forma de hacer es mediante el cuarto de realidad virtual que Ichika ocupa ahora mismo, que una vez dentro no se puede salir hasta que termine

¨ Pero con nuestras Infinite Stratos podemos serle de mucha ayuda a Ichika ¨ Insiste Cecilia con mostrar su brazalete de IS

¨ Solo que hay un inconveniente con eso. Si en caso de entrar alguna de ustedes no podrán usar sus IS, por lo que estarían en las mismas desventajas en las que esta mi hermano

¨ ¡¿Y eso nos debe de importar?! ¡¿Acaso no viste de lo que es capaz tu hermano sin la necesidad de su propio IS?! ¨ Señala Houki a la pantalla

¨ Eh allí el detalle, Ichika por si solo a demostrado grandes cualidades como un guerrero sin la dependencia de una Infinite Stratos ¿Acaso ustedes son capaces de hacer lo mismo que el hizo?

Ante esa declaración a todas las pilotos se les cae como un balde de agua fría al reflexionar que la mayor Orimura tiene razón en sus palabras. Que si bien no es que sean unas completas inútiles sin sus Infinite Stratos, y que todas están entrenadas en el arte de la defensa personal. Lo cierto es que no estaban al nivel de lo mostrado por el joven Orimura, que hasta sale en frente la militar alemana a dar su declaración

¨ He tenido un duro entrenamiento militar desde que tengo memoria y he sido puesta en experimentos de crear soldados eficientes. Pero eso es nada comparado con Ichika, que se nota que el ya ha tenido experiencia real en batallas

Charlotte por su parte mira con interés a su amiga alemana ¨ Pensándolo bien, ante eso que dijiste solo me ha dado mucha mas curiosidad con saber que tipo de vida ha estado llevando Ichika antes de ser piloto de Infinite Stratos

De igual manera a las demás jóvenes les entra la curiosidad e inclusive la propia Chifuyu Orimura, en saber mas a fondo de su propio hermano menor en especial de todo lo que ha hecho en estos años de ausencia. Con el plan de que si llega a salir y a recuperarse de todo, de enviarlo de inmediato a la sala de interrogación para que confiese todo lo que paso

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

¨ Se que esto es una simulación super realista, pero esto ya es una exageración ¨ Pensó el joven Orimura tras respirar hondo y mirar la herida de su pierna. Que pasado aproximadamente unos 10 minutos tras descansar en una habitación vacía, se dispone a sacar el equipo de primeros auxilios con un spray y rociarlo en la herida de la pierna y luego en la espalda. Que tras aliviar el dolor por completo se quita la chaqueta y rompe parte de la camisa con usar la tela que quedo roja de la sangre como una especie de cinta roja en la frente, hasta usa lo que quedo derramada de su sangre como pintura de guerra en las mejillas y en los pectorales. Luego se venda la pierna izquierda y el torso, que ya con todas las armas recargadas al máximo vuelve a la acción con sujetar la metralleta por la mano izquierda y con la otra la escopeta

Desde la puerta roja abierta salen varios de esos duendes fornidos en busca del piloto, mientras que el mismo corre hacia ellos en todo un frenesí de disparos que logra acabar con unos cinco mientras que los pocos restantes atacan con lanzar bolas de fuego, que Ichika logra esquivar con mas precisión y contraataca lanzando una tomahawk como boomerang que logra decapitar a tres en el acto. Y lanza una mas que se clava directamente en la cabeza de uno con quedar un par que repiten el mismo ataque, que ante eso el piloto hace un salto giratorio para conectar una fuerte patada ambos monstruo y finaliza con dar un escopetazo que los mata de una. De ahí termina con la segunda oleada de demonios, por lo que sigue adelante en su búsqueda

A mas avanzar se topa con una puerta amarilla que a su lado hay un letrero con el mismo mensaje, cambiando únicamente el color de la llave correspondiente, por lo que prosigue a investigar mas allá de la zona y lo primero con que se encuentra es una habitación que dentro hay un botiquín negro de primeros auxilios, que por encima hay un gran letrero amarillo cuyo mensaje a letras mayúsculas dice:

 **PELIGRO: SOLO PARA EMERGENCIAS**

Un tanto curioso de tal advertencia que abre el botiquín y ver que por dentro hay unas jeringas con una brillante sustancia naranja, y el dibujo de un monstruo negro de ojos rojos. Que por precaución las guarda en uno de los bolsos para usarlas en caso, y curiosamente por donde estaba el botiquín por detrás esta la llave amarilla, por lo que enseguida la agarra y va directo a la puerta abrirla enseguida

Pero para su sorpresa o mala fortuna, al momento de abrirse aparece un grupo de soldados zombis armados con escopetas que al unísono hacen un tiroteo que Ichika recibe gran parte de los disparos de frente y es lanzado a varios metros de distancia, que al caer vomita sangre y de poco a poco se levante para luego echarse a correr mientras los zombis en su posición siguen disparando pero con menos precisión. Que muy debilitado el joven piloto se esconde en la habitación del botiquín negro, respirando pesadamente mientras empieza a ver todo borroso a raíz de la perdida de sangre y da un vistazo, mirando el recién camino que sin querer hizo su sangre derramada y de la cual los zombis aprovechan para seguirlo

Con todo en contra, Ichika vuelve a mirar el gran letrero amarillo y saca una de las jeringas ¨ Bueno… Estoy en una emergencia ja, ja ¨ Que tras reír tontamente, se la inyecta a la fuerza con todo lo que contiene y tras unos segundos ¨ Me siento extraño…. Ugh… Ahh… ¡AAAHHHGGG!

Se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos mientras se agacha sintiendo un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo. Que de repente todas las heridas comienzan a regenerarse a una abrumadora velocidad y la piel empieza a enrojecerse de forma ligera ¨ ¡AAAHHHH! ¨ Los músculos se llegan a tonificar y los ojos rojos empiezan a brillar con mucha más intensidad, que extrañamente los dientes empiezan a afilarse en fieros colmillos y las uñas de las manos se alargan en filosas garras. Al final se vuelve en una versión monstruosa de si mismo, casi asemejándose a esos demonios con quienes se esta enfrentando mientras que respira pesadamente y estando rodeado de un aura roja que impone un sentimiento de furia absoluta

A los pocos segundos llega uno de los soldados zombis y apunta a Ichika con su escopeta, aprovechando que este esta de espaldas. Pero antes de apretar el gatillo el joven piloto instantáneamente reacciona con dar un lateral puñetazo que hace pure la cabeza del muerto al chocarla contra la pared, y llegan un par de zombis que apuntan con sus escopetas pero son agarrados por los cuellos que con un fuerte apretón sus ojos, cerebros junto a un mar de sangre son expulsados a mas no poder. Y atrás suyo llegan unos tres muertos vivientes a disparar con sus metralletas a una distancia de 10 metros, que el endemoniado Ichika esquiva las balas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estando a espaldas del enemigo, y hace una especie de zarpazo lateral acompañada de una corriente cortante de aire que reduce a los zombis a un cumulo de sangre salpicada. Seguidamente sigue avanzando corriendo encorvado como si fuera toda una bestia salvaje

Siguiendo en donde se abrió la puerta amarilla, llega Ichika corriendo y ve que hay varios monstruos e zombis por doquier y que al poco rato lo acorralan, que en una de esas salen los demonios rosados a intentar devorar al chico pero de la misma forma se lanza a la horda de monstruos con dar fuertes puñetazos que destroza cabezas y traspasa el pecho de varios como si fueran de papel, hasta a uno le arranca la mandíbula inferior para clavársela en los ojos del demonio y al otro que le sigue le arranca uno de los brazos con los dientes, para seguidamente arrancarle las piernas clavándole las garras de ambas manos y acto seguido le abre el abdomen para comerse sus entrañas

A unos metros de distancia están los duendes marrones lanzando sus bolas de fuego directo al joven que esta degustando de fresca carne demoniaca y que recibe los ardientes proyectiles, con dejar una nube de humo que al disiparse se ve al mismo sin ningún daño aparente y mucho mas furioso que nunca da un gran salto que al aterrizar donde están los monstruos genera una poderosa onda expansiva que destroza todo ser vivo a unos 50 metros de distancia. Con volverlos en grotescos sacos de carne molida con adornar el piso y las paredes de sangre, viseras y miembros mutilados a montón

Que mas adelante en la ola destructiva del alterado piloto empieza a olfatear a varios metros de distancia, sobre varios monstruos con vida y que corriendo tras ese olor llega hasta una gran puerta azul, que ve a su lado que tiene el mismo letrero con el mismo mensaje que las demás anteriores. Cosa que le vale una completa mierda y se dispone a romper la puerta azul a punta de golpes

Tras el ultimo golpe la puerta es lanzada a varios metros de distancia y se lleva a varios monstruos con aplastarlos contra una pared. Tras el otro lado de la ya destruida puerta se trata de una amplia zona al aire libre, en donde se aprecia un cielo rojo oscuro de toque siniestro y que a su vez hay todo un ejercito de los demonios ya antes vistos. Mas unos nuevos como unas calaveras voladoras en vuelta en llamas, una especie de minotauro de aspecto diabólico y de casi 5 metros de altura cuyo nombre clave es Barón del Infierno, hasta regresan esas tarántulas protegidas con coraza en forma de calavera humana. Que ante tal ejercito de abominaciones significaría un suicidio enfrentar tal cantidad… Pero para el ya Berserker Orimura, significa mas victimas a masacrar

Al mero instante sale a relucir una gran lluvia de proyectiles de todas partes directo a Ichika, que los esquiva en un ultra salto de unos 100 metros y va directo a impactar como una bomba atómica, con el mismo efecto a una mayor escala y generando todo un mar de sangre e tripas por doquier. Que ante la gran mayoría de demonios sobrevivientes como los Barones Infernales, empiezan a atacar con lanzar bolas verdes de plasma a velocidad luz que nuevamente Ichika las esquiva sin esfuerzo, para contraatacar con lanzar de sus brazos ondas de energía azul que cortan en grandes trozos, y al ultimo que queda corre dando un salto para aplicar un doble zarpazo con ambas garras

 **¡BOOOM! ¡KA-BOOOOM!**

A lo lejos se encuentra un gigantesco demonio con partes cibernéticas, siendo una de ellas que su brazo derecho es un cañón lanzacohetes y su pierna izquierda es una prótesis robótica. Su abdomen esta aparentemente abierto con varios cable cubriendo lo que serian las entrañas, que con mucha agresividad el demonio cibernético arremete a disparar varios cohetes hacia el monstruoso Ichika, que de igual forma esquiva con mas facilidad tales potentes proyectiles y vuelve a contraatacar con lanzar ondas cortantes. Pero que a duras penas solo dejan ligeros cortes al demonio cibernético, que ante eso decide atacar con poderosas corrientes de aire cortante pero que no logran hacer gran cosa comparado con lo anterior. Y el mastodóntico demonio mas furioso comienza a escupir una gran llamarada ardiente desde su boca, y seguidamente dispara varios cohetes teledirigidos hacia el piloto de IS, que con mas esfuerzo los esquiva y tras ello decide concentrar mas poder en lanzarse con conectar un poderoso puñetazo que tira al piso al demonio demás de unos 30 metros de altura aproximada

Que ya teniéndolo bajo su merced, Ichika se dispone a lanzar puños concentrados en el hombro derecho del demonio cibernético, para luego y mostrando una abrumadora fuerza arrancarle todo el brazo derecho y tirarlo muy lejos, que enseguida repite lo mismo con la pierna izquierda y comienza a zarpar el abdomen para finalizar con un brutal golpe que desmiembra toda la entrepierna del demonio, que aun con vida da pelea con lanzar una llamarada de fuego. Que ante eso Ichika da un ultra salto de 100 metros con impactar hacia la cabeza del ciber demonio y con la onda expansiva desintegra todos los átomos del cadáver y todo lo que esta cerca sin dejar nada. En señal de victoria Ichika golpea cada pectoral con dar un feroz grito de guerra como si fuera un gorila en demostrar quien es el mayor macho alfa entre todos

¨ ¡AAHHHH!... Eh? ¨ De repente los ojos de Ichika vuelven a la normalidad mas su piel y cuerpo en general vuelven a como estaban al iniciar el reto ¨ ¿En donde estoy? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme inyectado esa jeringa rara y luego todo se puso mas rojo que nunca ¨ Mira con total confusión los alrededores y nota que ya no lleva consigo los bolsos con las armas, mas los equipos de primeros auxilios estando totalmente desarmado. Que sin darle mucha importancia avanza por la desolada zona hasta llegar con una puerta que tiene escrito en letras rojas SALIDA. De la cual entra sin muchos problemas

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En la academia todas entraron en pánico al ver de como Ichika fue acribillado a tiros sin piedad por esos zombis, y mas como el mismo en un todo o nada para ver si le salvaba la vida… Que en un giro de 360 grados, las cosas cambiaron de forma drástica ante el temporal cambio que sufrió el chico en volverse un agresivo monstruo, que sin esfuerzo masacro con total brutalidad a todo aquel que se le cruzara o atacase. Y generando una violenta ola de destrucción y muerte que en las ultimas instancias se volvió en una especie de bomba atómica con patas, que solo causaba mucha mas destrucción y muertes… Hasta que el efecto termino y el joven piloto volvió a la normalidad sin aparentemente tener recuerdos lo que estuvo haciendo en estos momentos

Muchas por no decir todas quedaron shockeadas ante tal cambio, al igual de horrorizadas ante la brutal carnicería que hizo en ese estado Berserker, que nuevamente se hicieron grandes filas para ir al baño a vomitar. Y no eran pocas las que gritaban que se detuviera lo que se estaba mostrando en pantalla, o hasta pedir que apagaran la pantalla por unos momentos, que cómicamente hasta algunas literalmente se orinaron encima aterradas de lo que fue capaz de hacer Ichika tras una inyección de aquella sustancia misteriosa, que justifica del porque la advertencia de peligro

¨ ¿Ese era Ichika? ¨ Señalo Houki totalmente incrédula con casi la mirada perdida tras lo que vio ¨ Por favor que no sea cierto

¨ Si y no… El solo se inyecto esa cosa y se volvió un monstruo violento que todo lo destruye ¨ Dijo Lyng sudando al frio y casi temblando

¨ O sea lo que sea que se inyecto venia con una advertencia de peligro. ¡Debió de hacerle caso en primer lugar! ¨ Exclamo Cecilia muy alterada

Entre toda la incertidumbre sale la mayor Orimura a declarar ¨ No tienen que por ser muy duras con el. Hay que entender que estaba en una situación de vida o muerte y mi hermano estaba en las peores condiciones posibles, y sea lo que se haya tomado le ayudo a superar un gran obstáculo. Que en condiciones normales el habría sido masacrado de muchas maneras

¨ Pues profesora Orimura, se ve por el actual comportamiento de Ichika que no recuerda nada que hizo tras haberse inyectado esa sustancia e inclusive sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad ¨ Intervino la profesora Yamada viendo a Ichika con un poco de calma ¨ Hasta se ve que ya esta por terminar

¨ Espero que así sea, ya tengo suficiente con ver a Ichika actuar de forma tan violenta ¨ Insinuó Charlotte teniendo ciertas nauseas y tapándose la boca de las ganas de vomitar

¨ ¿Me pregunto si se puede hacer de lo que se tomo Ichika? ¨ Dijo Laura bastante curioso y recibe las miradas de disgusto de sus compañeras, que al mismo tiempo le gritan

¨ ¡ESO NI HABLAR!

 **Fin de la Parte 2**

 **Puede que los mas asiduos al ocio electrónico o sea los videojuegos lo hayan notado, pero para quienes no. Toda esta parte en conjunto es mas que nada una carta de amor a la gran e icónica saga de juegos de DOOM, que mientras escribía toda la escena me puse hacerme unas maratones del juego antes mencionado. Y por YHVH que GRAN JUEGAZO, de esos que son tan buenos que difícilmente se olvidan en especial ese sentimiento de violencia y frenetismo, de la cual fue la base principal de todo esta parte. Mención especial al MOD de BRUTAL DOOM que es básicamente el juego original pero en esteroides y a la máxima potencia con mucha mas acción, violencia y una dificultad que hará llorar sangre a mas de uno, haciendo ver a juegos como Dark Souls como productos para maricones**


End file.
